Home
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Even though he is a traitor, even though he left to lose it, Sasuke still has his heart. It calls out weakly, so he ignores it. However, Naruto and Sakura still hear it and know that despite his actions, he can still be saved. That he wants to be saved.


**Home**

Staring at his former teammates, the traitor sighed. They were in a forest this time, near a waterfall. Sakura and Naruto stood on one side of a small clearing while Sasuke stood on the other. Trees surrounded them, preventing anyone from intruding.

"We are getting you this time, teme," the self-proclaimed future Hokage yelled.

"Give up. I'm not leaving anywhere with you," Sasuke replied back dully, before smirking, "Especially with your strength level."

Naruto looked angry, before yelling, "NEVER! We are taking you home!" Sakura nodded in agreement, putting on her black gloves.

Sasuke looked at them apathetically, slightly wondering when they would stop chasing him. When they would get tired of always failing and would realize he will not-_cannot_- return with them.

_A part of him hoped that would never happen. That they would never get tired._

It was like a dance, this ritual of theirs. He would go somewhere and they would follow. After they met, there would be a clash-them attempting to get him and him trying to leave. Then he would escape and go on with his plans, only to have the cycle repeat again. It was annoying and a waste of time.

_A cycle that should go on forever whispered his mind._

For some reason unknown to him, he spoke. He broke the ritual, perhaps in a feeble attempt to make them understand.

"I can't."

"Why?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"I don't have a home." _I used to, but it got destroyed._

"Sasuke-kun, you're home is in Konoha. With us."

_(His traitorous heart beat faster, overjoyed that they still considered him a friend)_

Sasuke, however, ignored those words, stopping the conversation. Then he closed his eyes, before opening them, his Sharingan spinning wildly. He pulled out his sword and stood in a fighting stance. Enough had been spoken, and it was said that actions spoke louder than words.

The two Konoha shinobi looked surprised for a moment, before recognizing the silent challenge. They then prepared to fight, fight for him. Their faces hardened, determination showed in their eyes.

_Determination that he recognized. That spoke in volumes, saying that no matter what he did, he would not leave._

* * *

After the fight, which he did not complete as it was a waste of time, he left them again. He knew that they would somehow hunt him down again, as they vowed to chase him till the ends of the world. He left them, intent on trying to finish his mission before they reached him. His brother would be killed, his clan will be avenged.

_If, on the slightest chance, they did succeed, he was not going empty-handed. He couldn't let them think that he left them and did not succeed in his reasons. He had to make them proud, make them see that all of this suffering was not for nothing. _

When he left them, he left a wounded Naruto and a scratched Sakura. He knew that Sakura would heal Naruto and then they would chase him again. Sakura, hiding behind Naruto, didn't fight him as much as Naruto did. However, they both did fight him a little, and therefore were injured. That would slow them down enough for him to not see them again for months.

_He ignored the fact that he let them live, and that Sakura wasn't hiding behind Naruto. That he just avoided her so that she could heal Naruto after._

He knew that Naruto used up more chakra then Sakura, who would use up hers to heal him. They would not be fit to chase him, but when would they let that stop them? They would chase him down, no matter what state their health was. Even if they were half-dead, they would not stop.

_Sometimes he wished they would take care of themselves more. That they would try to accomplish their goals instead of wasting their time trying to catch him. _

He was angry-no, that is an emotion, which he does not have. He was a little tired of having to fight them and then run. Of having them try to stop his goals, and of them stopping their own goals—for if they followed their own goals, they wouldn't be able to chase him. They should stop trying to rescue him, trying to save him. He didn't need to be healed-he is an Uchiha. Uchiha are strong and they need no one. Not even their weak attempts of helping him.

_However, this showed that he was never fully lost to the darkness._

When Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, he left to lose his heart. He left to become stronger, and the only way to do that was to lose his emotions. By knocking out Sakura and attacking his (_former_) best-friend, he was severing all bonds. Joining Orochimaru ensured that he could become powerful. That he could become cold and calm, for that was the way of the Uchiha. And so he did all he could to lose that warmth in his chest. That warmth that his former teammates had created, making it grow bigger. And, for a while, he succeeded.

_But, even though he ignores it and buries it, it's still there. It is still there, waiting to be found. It is still there, whispering his secret wishes, wishes that mostly go unheard. _

_Unheard by all but his 'family', the family that always managed to notice the silent calls for help._

**A/N: **Happy Christmas, Kwanza, Eid, and any other holiday I can't recall right now.

…and happy winter for those who celebrate nothing.

For those who want more, I wrote another story like this, except from Sakura and Naruto's point of view, called **Lost**. It's sort of like the other side of this story.

…This story really didn't go where I wanted it to. I was thinking of something else when I was writing it. Oh well.

…

Is there anyone who would be interested in a series of one-shots about Team Seven? Just how they changed over time? I'll try to include some humor!

…

Actually, no, I'll think about including it. If I actually do put it in, I would scare off everyone. I'll just keep it thoughtful and bonding….with maybe slight romance…which I haven't written either…WHY DO I KEEP HITTING DEAD ENDS??

REVIEW!!


End file.
